Bloodline War
The Bloodline War was a galactic power struggle in which the Green Alliance to Restore the Cyan Republic waged a rebellion against the Galactic Red Empire in an attempt to restore democratic rule to the galaxy. The origins of rebellion could be traced to the Red-Blue Conflict, when rebel cells were equipped by the Galactic Cyan Republic and the Blue Order to fight against the Confederacy of Pink Systems. After Yellow Chancellor Nakamura, secretly the Red Lord Sebas-Chan, transformed the Cyan Republic into the Red Empire and destroyed the Blue Order, many rebel cells began fighting against the Empire. A number of these cells eventually joined together and became the Rebel Green Alliance. The Green Alliance scored its first major victory against the Red Empire when it stole the plans to the Sebas-Star, the Red Empire's planet-destroying battle station. The plans were brought to the Rebel Green Alliance by Prince Leiv Ortano, with the help of companions such as Ciel Nakamura and Hand Frighto. An analysis of the plans led the Green Rebels to launch the Battle of Sector 85, that started the Bloodline War, in which Ciel, with Frighto's assistance, destroyed the Sebas-Star. A series of follow up attacks by the Green Alliance, including an assault on the Red Empire's primary weapons factory, left the Red Empire reeling from the Green Alliance's advances. As a result, the Red Empire hunted the Green Alliance across the galaxy under the leadership of Wizard of the Red Side Oz, a Dark Lord of the Reds and the Emperor's chief enforcer. Wizard's forces located the Green Alliance on the planet Bloth. The resulting Battle of Bloth left the Green Alliance fleeing the snow planet, and sending its fleet into hiding. Six months later, the Emperor allowed the Green Alliance to learn of the existence of a second Sebas-Star as part of a trap to lure the Green Alliance to its destruction. The Green Alliance, believing that they were launching a surprise attack, waged the Battle of Sector 36. During the battle, Ciel, who had learned that Wizard was his father, confronted the Dark Lord in a final lightsaber duel aboard the Sebas-Star. The Emperor attempted to kill Ciel, but the sight of his injured son led to Wizard's redemption, and the Dark Lord threw the Emperor down a reactor shaft and to his death. Wizard died from injuries he sustained during the battle, bringing an end to the Reds rule over the galaxy. The Green Alliance, meanwhile, destroyed the second Sebas-Star, leaving the Red Empire fractured. As a result of the power vacuum left in the wake of the Emperor's death, Orange Moffs began jockeying for power. In an attempt to prevent his people from learning about the Emperor's death, President Abakhart locked down the Afloat sector behind the Metal Blockade, sparking an uprising within the sector. One year later, the Red Empire fought the New Teal Republic in a final stand over the desert world of Lakku. Following a decisive defeat for the Red Empire and facing severe internal unrest, the Galactic Peace Treaty would be signed on Corus, officially ending the conflict and severely limiting the Red Empire's military capabilities. Category:RP Conflicts